


Is this all just a game to you?

by LionsHeart



Series: King & King of L.A. [2]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Anger, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, complicated relationship, in between seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionsHeart/pseuds/LionsHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot between season 2 and season 3. Just changing it up a little bit. Zero visiting Jude at home after Jude never answered his calls in those 4 months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this all just a game to you?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this. I'd really love some feedback. Have fun <3

He knew that he pokered with his chances here. It was 9am so the chances of Jude already being at the arena were extremely high. But when he drove up further the street he could see Jude's Porsche in front of his house.  
“Jackpot.” Zero muttered to himself. He parked his car in front of the house, got out and checked his reflection in a near by window. He would never really admit to himself how much time he spend this morning to pull off a look that made it seem like he didn't really care. He also would never admit to himself how childish his behavior was the last couple of weeks, first acting like Jude didn't exist at all and than spamming him with a whole bunch of work related texts.

Jude had mostly ignored basically everything he got from Zero. Only a hand full of times when Zero just asked him how he was doing, he replied. The most frustrating thing to Zero about this was that he didn't see Jude, at all. At first he thought that he just missed a buddy, the guy who brought him to this town who he was always able to scheme with. They just had an understanding.  
Also deep down there was more than just that.....  
Zero pulled himself out of his thoughts shrug his shoulders back and walked up to the front door of Jude's house. He reached in his pocket and pulled his keys out and started at the silver key which he spend hours talking Jude into giving to him. He grinned slightly at the memory but also put the keys chain back into his pocket and rang the door bell.

As much as he loved walking into a place, and especially this house, as if he owned it, there was something holding him back. Maybe the fact that he knew Jude would be upset with him if after Jude gave him that choice Zero would just ignore it and act like nothing had happened. When he heard steps getting closer to the door he put on the most winning smile he had.  
But when the door opened what he saw surprised Zero so much that he was unable to look anything other than surprised. Jude didn't open the door. It was a guy. Somebody Zero had never seen before, at least he didn't remember ever seeing him. He was really handsome, he had big gray-blue eyes, high cheekbones, his dark brown hair was tied up in a loose man-bun and he looked really athletic. The man was a few inches taller than Zero, which he always despised in people, except maybe for Jude. He liked that Jude was taller than him even tho he never planned on telling Jude about that. The worst thing about the guy in-front of was that he was only wearing a pair of boxers and a black T-Shirt. 

“Hi. Can I help you?”, the man asked in a very neutral but welcoming way.  
“Yeah. Sure you can.” Zero tried to get a grin back on his face but this scenario in front of him made it somehow impossible for to keep his cool.  
“Is Jude home?”  
“Oh yes he is.” the man answered, not appearing to move out of the doorway to let Zero in.  
“Well.” Zero notched his head to one side. “I want to talk to him.”  
“Oh right sorry. Here is the thing, he is still asleep and I'd really hate to wake him up if this is not urgent.” He didn't sound mean or anything he just behaved like a nice guy. His only problem was that Zero couldn't care less if he was a nice guy or not.  
“He is still asleep?” Zero tone was even harsher than he intended. “Well lucky me. I have all the time in the world. I'll just wait inside.” And without waiting for answer he pushed himself past the guy. Determined he walked over to his favorite side of Jude's couch pushed his legs up onto the coffee table and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
The man was still standing at the door watching Zero perform his little stand up but it looked like he just needed a moment to pull himself together until he closed the door and leaned back against the wall next to it.

“So this is urgent?”  
Zero didn't give him an answer. He grabbed one of the newspapers off the coffee table and pretended to be very interested in some of the headlines.  
“Are you one of his clients?” Zero gave him a nod back and finally looked up.  
“Do you know who I am?” he loved to ask this question. Especially in this city were basically everybody loved the Devils. He would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the publicity of L.A.  
“Yes actually I do. Zero. Right? The new guy. Big prostitute scandal lately.” The man didn't seem really faced by Zero at all. He just seemed curious because of Zero behavior.  
“And you are?” Zero asked sounding like he really didn't care.  
“Ashton. I'm one of the new bartenders at “Devils Playground”.”  
Zero made a noise, showing that he heard what Ashton had said and then he turned back to pretending to read the newspaper. Minutes went by like this in silents. 

Finally Zero could see out of the corners of his eyes that Ashton walked towards the hallway and moments later came back fully closeted. He opened the door and turned around to Zero.  
“Could you tell him to call me?” Zero threw the newspaper back on the table put on a condescending look and gave back “Yeah that's not gonna happen man.” A mad expression shined across the guys face when he turned his back to Zero and slammed the door shut behind him.  
That was easier than I expected, Zero thought to himself. He got up and looked out the window to see the guy walk down he street but he heard a noise and turned around.

Jude was standing in the door towards the hallway. He wasn't wearing anything but a pair of briefs.  
His hair was ruffled and it stood up in a million different directions. Zero felt a strong urge to run his hands through it. Jude just stared at him without any emotions showing. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but than changed his mind, just turned around and walked back towards the bedroom.

“Hey Jude wait.” Zero yelled and ran after him. Jude didn't answer him. He just checked his phone then threw it back on the nightstand and moved past Zero into the bathroom.  
“You didn't answer my calls so i thought I'd cut out the middle man and just pay you a visit.” Zero said innocently while walking after Jude who was clearly not in the mood to talk to him. Jude just stared into the mirror. Zero let his eyes linger on his almost naked body. He looked even thinner than the last time he saw him naked, must have been the stress or something Zero thought . There were two red lines at the back of Jude's neck that caught Zero's attention. They looked like scratch marks. 

“I'm not your agent. That's why I didn't answer your calls. There is no reason for me to talk to you. Business or otherwise.” He didn't look at Zero, in fact his eyes were closed. He had his hands pushed against the counter and he hung his head.  
“I thought you would never leave me, that's what you said. You said you are Team Zero so I thought as a friend you'd be able to be there for me when I need business advise. I don't want to chose the people who are in charge of my career lightly.” Zero answered still with an innocent tone as if he had no idea why showing up at Jude's place would be something extraordinary.  
“What do you really want?” now, finally, Jude looked him in the eyes. To Zero he seemed extremely tired and something about his tone made him seem lost. He liked it way better when those eyes were shining, when they showed Jude's happiness and optimism. Now all he could see was disbelieve and from what he could smell it seemed like Jude's last night was also accompanied by alcohol.

“I just wanted to know if you think I should keep rocking the bad boy image or should I...”  
“Stop with the bullshit. This is me you are talking to.” Jude interrupted him.  
“Had a good time last night?” Zero bit back the anger he was feeling.  
“None of your business.”  
“He looked good. I hope your neighbors still got some sleep.”  
“Zero stop.”  
“How many drinks did the wannabe lumberjack gave you for free to get you into bed?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Didn't really think he looked like your type. Thought you were more into blondes. Or were it the tattoos? The hair? Did he make you laugh? Was he mean to you? What was it Jude that turned you on?”  
“I said shut up!” Jude yelled and pushed Zero with both hands away from the door frame he was leaning against back into the bedroom. Zero stumbled backwards, completely caught off guard by Jude's anger.

“Did you hear me? I told you to shut up. Are you able to do that for once in your life?”  
This was a version of Jude he had never seen before. He was used to Jude being optimistic, lovable, determined but never a man of rash decisions. 

“Jude.” he said as appeasing as he could.  
“Are you having fun? Is this all just a joke to you?” Zero wanted to interpret the look in Jude's eyes as everything other than hate. “You are just having fun with this right? That's what you are good at. Screwing with people and completely ignoring how they make it out okay right?”  
“No.” Zero whispered. Jude took a few steps away from him and he turned his back towards Zero.  
“I'm sorry. Jude please look at me. I wasn't trying...I was being an asshole okay?!” He made a step towards Jude.

“You don't want the same thing that I do. I got the memo. Why do have keep doing this? It's like it's so entertaining to you that I had the audacity to think that you are actually capable of feeling...just something for someone other than yourself.” Jude was rubbing a hand over his eyes and it was like the sudden anger was gone just as fast as it came up. His pose showed more frustration.  
“It's not funny to me. I wasn't trying to make fun of you or this situation or anything. I'm not good at this you know that.”  
“Yes I know that but I thought there was everything said. You don't want me, I got it. I just wish you would stop treating me like a toy that you turn to when you get bored.”

“I never said that I don't want you.” he needed a moment to realize that he just said that out loud. Jude turned back around to him.  
“No that's right. You didn't. Actually you basically said nothing. It's like our last conversation never happened. But that's fine, like I said I understood. So now what I do in my spare time is really not your business. Not that it really ever was.”  
“And like I said, I was here and I contacted you just out of business reasons.” He said it even tho it didn't even convince himself. Jude just threw his head back and laughed.  
“Right.” He said between laughter. “Because we were always so good at having a constructive business relationship.”

Jude pushed his hair back with his both hands and breathed out heavily. Sometimes, like now, Zero thought that Jude's age really showed. He was only a few years younger than Zero but when he looked so lost and confused it really stood out. It reminded him of the time Oscar disowned him and Zero found him sitting in the living room just looking like a broken soul. Always looking for a place to belong or a person to belong to. Jude seemed to try way too hard not to disappoint the people around him, if they cared about him or not. Zero slowly took another step forward.  
“This is not a game to me. I'm really not good at this stuff.”  
“Right.”  
“I was just coming here because.....look we are a really good team. I just missed my friend.”  
“Friend?” Jude echoed slowly. “Friend?” he said again. Without a warning he moved forward and closed the gap between them, bringing their lips together.

Zero needed less than a second to return the kiss. Jude curled one arm around his lower back pushing them further together and with the other hand he gripped Zero's hair hard. Zero held onto Jude's naked broad shoulders trying not to think about how complicated this was making everything for them. Zero groaned when Jude broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. He heard Jude mutter something that sounded like “Just business” as he turned his head back down to claim another heated open mouthed kiss from Zero while he moved one hand under his shirt, digging his fingernails into Zero's skin. Zero's heartbeat picked up rapidly and he felt like all of nerves were on fire.  
He could only taste and smell Jude all around him, they were pressed together as close as they possibly could. Zero knew that he missed this more than he was ever able to put into words. It aroused him and scared him at the same time that this man had this effect on him.  
As Jude bit down on his lower lip Zero moved his hand into Jude's hair ripping his head back to get more control of the kiss. He was moving the other hand down Jude's body. Over this warm, beautiful, perfect body which he had missed so much to touch. But just as he reached Jude's hips and pushed his fingers under Jude's briefs he felt Jude push him away with one strong move. They were back apart, panting and Zero was staring at Jude with a mix of lust and confusion.  
He saw Jude close his eyes and wipe the back of his hand over his mouth. Than he looked back into Zero's eyes.

“Your FRIEND wants you to leave now.” His tone was dead serious even tho his breath was still going fast. Without putting it up for discussion Zero turned around and basically jogged out of the house, running towards his car and throwing himself in the driver seat.  
It took him a few minutes to slow down his breath. He laid his head back against the seat and closet his eyes. The effect this guy had on him was more shocking and confusing than anything he had experienced. While he was driving back home there was something in him that told him, he was never going to be able to shake Jude off. This man got under his skin.


End file.
